


Star of the County Down

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It’s sappy cause I’m listening to sappy music, M/M, as are all my fics lmao anyway, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh! Yes I know which you’re talking about. ‘And I said says I to a passerby who’s the maid with the nut brown hair/he smiled at me and with pride says he that’s the gem of our Ireland’s crown.”





	Star of the County Down

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sap and I’m not even in hq anymore really but I couldn’t help but think of oikawa when I heard this song??? Star of the county down by slainte specifically it’s gotta be that one also a couple quick notes I think I’ve seen an au somewhere about Iwaizumi being a little Irish and it explains his eyes maybe I dreamt it idk either way his grandma is from Ireland in this so shrug emoji

Sometimes when he looks at Oikawa the last remnants of an old memory’s song will go through his mind. He doesn’t remember the words, he barely remembers the tune, but he remembers that it’s always been the song he thinks of when it comes to Oikawa. 

He remembers his grandmother singing it, her voice soft, her accent having been tamed with time spent away from where she grew up, but, she always told him that some things never leave your memory. Even if you don’t think about it, it’ll be there for you, waiting to come forward again. 

“This was my favourite song as a young girl.”

Iwaizumi finds himself humming it once in a while, but can never seem to hear the tune properly when Oikawa’s not there. 

It’s so strange what things you might attach to a person, and be able to do nothing with it. 

But he does feel the attachment. There was some kind of distinct feeling that he places these thoughts together for a reason, but he never is able to connect it, only able to really hear it when he and Oikawa are together, at ease. When Oikawa’s big doe eyes are shining with true happiness, his smile genuine and a little crooked. An ease he never shows anyone else. An ease that makes him beautiful. 

They work on homework in silence, asking each other for something once in a while, but more or less ignoring one another. Though Iwaizumi can feel a pair of eyes on him. He looks up and meets with Oikawa’s gaze. He doesn’t ask what he wants, simply lets Oikawa close his notebook and crawl the few feet between them closed, pressing the most gentle kiss to Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

“Did you do that just cause you felt like it or cause you’re gonna ask me to do something?”

“Can’t I just kiss you to kiss you? Although, now that you mentio-“

“I wasn’t offering, shittykawa.”

His childish reaction to huff and stick out his tongue is somehow both adorable and the most annoying thing Iwaizumi has to deal with. But it’s alright, he’s put up with it for too long for it to really affect him. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, will you hum that song for me?”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know the name of it, but it’s soft and sweet. It reminds me of a spring day from us as children.”

Iwaizumi feels himself flush. He had no idea that Oikawa had actually heard him, it’s not like he was very loud. But he’s also very surprised by the sentiment. The same sentiment he has to the song, in a way. 

“To be truthful, I don’t really remember it all too well most times.”

Oikawa bits his lip, his eyes tilted up and to the side; the face he makes when he’s trying to remember something. 

That’s when he starts humming the tune that Iwaizumi so desperately clings to when it finally come back to him. Oikawa’s voice is nicer than Iwaizumi’s. He’s able to hold the notes better, to keep the pitch and tone even, to bring forth the kind of sound that puts Iwaizumi back to when he first thought of Oikawa and that song together. 

They’re covered in dirt from diving for volleyballs all day, littered head to foot in scratches that’ll take a few days to heal, but they were so happy. Oikawa was so happy. 

His smile outshone the sun.

“Oh she looked so sweet from her two bare feet to the crown of her nut brown hair...”

Oikawa immediately stops, turning to face Iwaizumi. 

“There are words?”

Iwaizumi realizes that after so long he had forgotten that he learned these words so wonderfully when he was young, his mouth able to flow around the difficult language it was written in. 

“I don’t remember them all, just those. It’s an English song right? It’d be stupid for someone to expect me to remember them.”

Oikawa frowns at the jab, his brows furrowing slightly, puffing his cheeks out while pouting as though he were a child. But the feeling passes easily, smiling at what Oikawa knows is just a joke. 

When Oikawa leaves Iwaizumi asks his mother after the lyrics he remembered. 

“Oh! Yes I know which you’re talking about. ‘And I said says I to a passerby who’s the maid with the nut brown hair/he smiled at me and with pride says he that’s the gem of our Ireland’s crown.”

When he sees Oikawa next he knows now why he so incessantly kept the tune together with memories of him. 

“She’s the star of the County Down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not looking over this I stayed up all night like a fool and I had a different version that I accidentally erased cause I’m dumb and just write in the notes on my phone and my phone fucking hates me anyway if there are mistakes just know from the bottom of my heart I care but I’m too tired to do anything about it love u byeeeeeee


End file.
